Cure Miracle
|-|Mirai Asahina= |-|Cure Miracle= ] |-|Ruby Style= |-|Sapphire Style= |-|Topaz Style= |-|Alexandrite Style= Summary Asahina Mirai is one of the main protagonists of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. She's a nice and unusual girl who's extremely curious and carries a teddy bear named Mofurun, which she received from her grandmother. Upon spotting and helping Riko, who crashed into a park nearby, they were attacked by a monster summoned Batty, one of the Dark Magicians looking for the Linkle Stones. Facing a dire situations, she and Riko was able to transform into Pretty Cure, with her alter ego being Cure Miracle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 4-C Name: Asahina Mirai, Cure Miracle Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Transformation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation with Ruby Style, Flight, Water Manipulation with Sapphire Style, Weapon Creation and Electricity Manipulation with Topaz Style, Energy Projection with Alexandrite Style, Resistance to Ice Manipulation,Radiation Manipulation (can survive in space), Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | Star level (Fought and defeated Deusmast with Cure Magical and Cure Felice) Speed: Normal Human | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of flying from their planet into space in a few seconds) with Massively FTL+ attack speeds (Diamond Eternal was able to launched monsters into the depths of space in mere seconds. Extreme Rainbow was able to send Deusmast flying into another galaxy in a few seconds before his defeat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman (Was able to lift and pushed monsters multiple times her size) Striking Strength: Human Class | Star Class (Traded blows with Deusmast) Durability: Human level | Star level (Tanked a direct assault from Deusmast) Stamina: Average (became tired from using magic a lot) | High (Can fight even when heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers to Interstellar with magic attacks. Standard Equipment: Linkle Stones, Linkle Stick, A Flying Broom, Mofurun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Linkle Pink Tourmaline: Miracle summons a wind of petals towards her target to free them from possession or corruption. Linkle Tanzanite: Miracle creates a blinding flash of light from her Linkle Stick. Linkle Amethyst: Miracle creates a pink portal to transport herself to another location. She uses this move to escape from the foe's attack and surprise them by attacking them while teleporting nearby. Linkle Garnet: Miracle fires an orange butterfly, which seemingly changes the properties and physics of any object hit by it. It was used in making the ground ripple and unstable. Linkle Peridot: Cure Miracle summons a storm of clovers from her Linkle Stick that hits and latches on the enemy. Eternal Diamond: A group attack Cure Miracle performs with Cure Magical. They trap their foe in a giant diamond and launches the said diamond into the depths of space at high speed, creating an explosion right after. Ruby Passionale: A group attack that requires the Cures being in Ruby style. While holding hands, they dash pass the enemy at high speeds while covered in red energy. The foe is then trapped in a giant red bow before exploding. Sapphire Smartish: A group attack that requires the Cures being in Sapphire style. Holding hands and pointing their Linkle Sticks towards the foe, the Cures creates a blue pentagram that fires a stream of water which traps the foe in a bubble and causes them to explode right after. Topaz Esperanza: A group attack that requires the Cures being in Topaz style. The Cures draw a zigzag which summons a yellow tornado that enlarges their Linkle Sticks and uses them to trap the target in a lightning pentagram. The Cure them sending the target flying and explode, causing an eruption of lava. Extreme Rainbow: A group attack that requires the Cures being in Alexandrite style. Miracle, Magical, and Felice creates a gigantic rainbow-colored pentagram and fires a massive rainbow-colored beam from it. Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Miracle Character Sleeve Cure Miracle (Ruby).jpg|Cure Miracle (Ruby) Character Sleeve Cure Miracle (Sapphire).jpg|Cure Miracle (Sapphire) Character Sleeve Cure Miracle (Topaz).jpg|Cure Miracle (Topaz) Character Sleeve Cure Miracle (Alexandrite).jpg|Cure Miracle (Alexandrite) Character Sleeve Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4